


Sharper than ink

by softwoohyun



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Youtuber AU, may contain trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwoohyun/pseuds/softwoohyun
Summary: The internet is where people are free to do anything, may it be create a career or just simply finding information. However, this comes with a price, people are also free to say whatever they want and not pay any mind on other's feelings and that's what's happened to Jaehyun. He paid no mind at first but with time, he's had enough.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Kudos: 51





	Sharper than ink

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this may contain some triggers for you guys out there so please, be cautious. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this bongbeom fic because their friendship is the cutest.

To see so much negativity and toxicity in people’s lives is just sickening. No matter what you do you will be judged and criticised by people around you. Apparently as public figures, you are expected to be perfect at all times. Just because you put your life out in public, people think they have the rights to criticise and be mean towards you and invade your personal life.

Jibeom has had enough. He sees how those comments eat his boyfriend alive.

_‘You’re ugly and lame’_

_‘You would definitely look better if you weighed lesser’_

_‘You should quit being a youtuber’_

_‘Your singing isn’t even good’_

_‘Your content is so unoriginal’_

_‘I bet Jibeom is sticking around because he feels sorry for you’_

_‘Is Jibeom that ashamed of you that he doesn’t want people to know who he really is? Is that why his face is always blurred?’_

Those are just some of the mean comments in the comment section of his boyfriend’s social media. Jaehyun has always been self conscious from the start but he decided to create his own youtube channel to share his passion for music and content creating with everyone. But lately, those comments have been very harsh.

People don’t even give him feedback on his music or content anymore. Instead, they focus on his looks, on his personality. They commented on everything but the content he put out and Jibeom has had enough of all that bullshit.

It breaks him to see his love lose his courage to do the thing he loves most. Jibeom was supportive of his youtube career because he knows how much Jaehyun enjoys creating and that the usual 9 to 5 job is just not for him.

He still remembers the excitement in his love’s eyes whenever he’s rearranging songs to give the song his own unique spin, the glint of excitement in his eyes when he records his singing, often times repeating the same line until he gets it perfect. It was pure talent and it amazes Jibeom how a person can be so talented.

The joy in Jaehyun’s eyes whenever he’s drafting video ideas and planning mood boards for it. His eyes shines like a child in his favourite candy store.

“I’m quitting,” voice broken, soul empty. And that pissed Jibeom off.

“If you quit, you’re letting those people win!” he argued, voice getting slightly higher.

Jibeom isn’t much a fan of the camera and attention. He often times stayed behind the camera, stayed behind the scenes of things. Jaehyun respected his love’s wish and will often blur out his face if he accidentally came into the video and replace it with a picture of a baby tiger. Initially Jaehyun would mute Jibeom's voice from his videos but when Jibeom saw how much effort he had to do just for that, he told his love he didn’t need to mute him but just blur him out.

Jaehyun just sighed as Jibeom started to argue. He’s always had a strong personality and is protective especially towards people he cares, in other words, he’s protective of Jaehyun.

“Look, listen to me,” Jibeom sat down and grabbed his love’s face so that they were looking each other in the eye, fingers stroking the soft cheeks.

“Why did you start this channel in the first place? It was because you loved it. You never did it to satisfy people’s expectation. That is not the Jaehyun I know, not the Jaehyun I fell in love with back in high school,” eyes slowly softening, looking tenderly at his love.

He knows how much the youtube channel means to Jaehyun. He created the channel when they graduated from high school and Jibeom saw the amount of effort his boyfriend puts into the channel. It’s been 4 years and if Jaehyun decides to quit, Jibeom knows how much more it will hurt his love.

“It’s gotten too much for me to handle, the comments,” he sighed, shoulders dropping, eyes at the verge of tears.

Jibeom was about to say something before Jaehyun cuts him off.

“If it’s just about me, I don’t mind. But they’re starting to talk about you too. They kept saying bad things about you and I’m afraid you’ll get hurt by it. It’s okay if it’s me but I can’t let that happen to you too,” ears red from suppressing his anger as he thinks again what the comments had said about Jibeom.

He only managed to sigh. His adorable, handsome love can be dumb sometimes.

“Babe,” Jibeom called for him tenderly, long fingers lifting Jaeyhun’s chin.

“You’re an idiot,” he said with the brightest smile on his face, chuckling at his love’s confused face.

They are both very protective of each other, too madly in love with each other that sometimes they forget that all they needed to do was talk to each other.

“If you want to quit because of the mean comments about me, I’m gonna make you run laps around the football field,” Jibeom threatens with a smile on his handsome face which sent shivers down Jaehyun’s spine. His love is adorable and shit but when you do something to annoy him or anger him, he turns real scary, like a real tiger.

Jaehyun went on explaining to his boyfriend how the comments were now focused on Jibeom because even after 4 years, he still wants to be blurred out. Jaehyun even stopped doing question and answer videos often even though those were one of his favourite videos to film because he’s been getting too much negative notes on Jibeom.

Jibeom sat still, listening to what his love has to say even though he’s made up his mind on what he has to do to convince his love to not stop doing what he loves most.

He managed to let his boyfriend show him the comments Jaehyun was referring to and Jibeom sighed when he read each and one of them. Now he understands why his love made the abrupt decision.

“Jaehyun, you know those things aren’t true. We’ve dated each other for years and known each other for much longer, you know those things won’t bug me because the only thing that matters to me is your opinion,” hands tightly holding Jaehyun’s to reassure him.

Whatever protests Jaehyun has right now disappeared because what Jibeom said was true. That’s one of the things he loves the most about Jibeom.

“Are you still going to quit?” Jaehyun hesitated to answer his boyfriend’s question. He still has a lot to think about and to consider. He knows that Jibeom is most probably right, as he always is, but he can’t help but wonder about the what-ifs and so on.

Jibeom gave him a soft smile, “Why don’t we record a q&a video. You love doing those don’t you?” he said hoping his love would catch on on his idea.

“I just did one a while back— wait, wait. Did you say ‘ _we_ ’?” eyes wide, still trying to grasp the situation at hand. Jibeom just nodded, an amused smile plastered on his face.

“Are you serious?” Again, he just nodded at his love and Jaehyun was torn between excited and worried.

“It’s about time they know who I am and that they picked on the wrong person to hurt,” his eyes determined to shut down all the mean comments once and for all so that his love can continue doing what he loves.

“Are you really okay with that? I’m not pressuring or forcing you, am I?” still unsure of what he should do. Jibeom nodded again, “I want to do it for you. You’re not forcing me or anything.” Jaehyun swears, no matter what Jibeom does, he keeps falling more in love with the latter.

They both decided to record the video on Friday night because they’ve decided to not bother about social media during the weekend and spend time together binging on their favourite movies.

Jaehyun was setting up his camera and lights when he stopped and looked at Jibeom who was writing things down in his journal. He must’ve noticed his love’s eyes on him because their eyes were locked on each other as soon as Jibeom raised his head up. He looked at Jaehyun questioningly demanding some sort of clarification or answer.

“You’re really okay with this?” he asked for the thousandth time in the past few days. Jibeom reassured him, answer staying the same with when he had asked him before.

Once everything was set up, Jaehyun took his place in front of the camera. He was nervous as hell. Firstly because they have both decided to not go through the questions people sent through his social media accounts. Secondly, he is finally introducing the love of his life to the internet. His love was letting his walls down for him and Jaehyun was deeply moved and was determined to not screw things up and hurt his love.

“Let’s do this in one take. No excessive editing, no fancy music, no filter. Just you and me being bare and honest,” Jibeom said before Jaehyun started with his usual intro for his videos.

Jaehyun nodded, letting out a shaky breath. He looked into his camera after taking a deep breath and started with his intro.

“We’re going to have a special guest for today’s q&a video,” voice slightly trembling and Jibeom knows his love’s hands were as cold as ice.

“Jibeom, come on in,” he finally said it and Jibeom took his sit next to Jaehyun.

“Hello, everyone. It’s nice to finally introduce myself to you! I’m Jaehyun’s boyfriend, Jibeom,” Jibeom felt proud to be able to say that in front of the camera because who wouldn’t? To be able to call the handsome being beside him his, he’s convinced he’s hit the jackpot in life.

“I saw that some of you left mean things in his social media and I thought it’s time for us to put it to end, right babe?” and again, Jaehyun felt shivers down his spine as his love uttered those words with a smile on his face.

Jaehyun let out a little laugh reminding his other half to be nice and not curse while answering the questions.

“We haven’t seen any of your questions—“

“Be prepared everyone! We’re not gonna hold back,” Jibeom said as he held his love’s hands tightly.

That day, Jaehyun figured that no matter how long they’ve known each, how long they’ve dated each other, he will always be fascinated by Jibeom. His timid love who only opens up and show himself to people he’s close with, is now with him, beside him, spitting sugar coated daggers as he answers the questions that has been bothering him.

When the recording ended, they went through it once to cut out any long pauses— not that they had a lot because Jibeom was on fire roasting people left and right— and uploaded it to youtube.

“You’re amazing, do you know that?” Jaehyun said to him, still fascinated by his love. They locked their social media and shut off notifications for their social medias for the weekend and cuddled comfortably surrounded by the warmth of their home and the comfort of their plush couch.

“Anything for you, as long as I don’t see you miserable and sad,” Jibeom said, face nuzzling into the other’s neck and whispered a small ‘I love you’.

Jaehyun thinks, he must have done a really great and honourable deed to his country to be able to hold Jibeom in his arms like this. He thanks all his stars for allowing their paths to cross with each other and become each other’s soulmates.

He dropped a soft kiss on his love’s forehead, “And I love you more.”

He was glad he decided to do this video with Jaehyun because it definitely allowed Jaehyun to see that he doesn’t have to worry about things alone and that Jibeom will always be with him to ensure that he keeps moving forward.

*** bonus ***

As soon as they started the video and Jibeom joined Jaehyun in front of the camera, they went through questions that caught their eyes.

“Look, look. This one,” Jibeom was wheezing at this point because the question was too hilarious to him. Jaehyun on the other hand was close to tearing up, hands clutching his stomach.

To some the question may be offensive but to them both it was just plain funny because of the fond memory they shared and they have always been so transparent with each other. Small things never bothered them.

“Has Jibeom ever thought of leaving Jaehyun because he’s dumb?” he finally managed to control his laughter, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes.

“Okay. This one. Yes, so many times but I can’t because he’ll trip on his foot over nothing. Like literally, walking on the sidewalk like normal humans, he managed to trip over nothing and fall face flat. But, honestly saying that’s what made him so adorable and lovable. I mean, I gotta protect this idiot from himself,” Jibeom tried his best to speak amidst all his wheezing, arms around his love to anchor himself.

“I mean, I’m stupid soft for him. I love him too much to leave him, even if it meant I have to keep up with his stupidity and clumsiness for all my life,” Jibeom continued sounding more calm now, head resting comfortably on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

They scrolled through more questions and answered some of the questions until their eyes were caught on one particular question.

‘ _Jaehyun is lying to Jibeom. He’s cheating on him._ ’

Jaehyun cleared his throat and Jibeom just stared dead at the camera.

“Well, I can’t not say he never cheated on me, because he did once. He cheated on with, with a damn croissant,” and Jaehyun burst out laughing again.

“No, listen to me! Really! He loves bread so damn much he even set his phone lock screen, home screen, his chat wallpaper, everything, to a picture of a croissant! Who in their right mind does that?” Jibeom said defensively. He felt betrayed because he was replaced by a bread.

“You’re still upset about that?” Jaehyun’s face was red at this point because he was laughing too much.

“Story time. This man right here, gave me a cold ass silent treatment for a whole week because of this, because of a freaking croissant. I cornered him one day and pressed him to tell me what’s wrong and he cried, because he was jealous of a croissant,” he continued and proceeded to show the picture of the croissant they kept on mentioning.

Jibeom was trying hard to control himself as the jealousy crept back up because he is still jealous of any bread or pastry for having such love and attention given to them. His boyfriend’s attention and love only belongs to him. He may sound obsessive but he doesn’t care. Jaehyun is his and his only.

“You still have that picture?”

“It’s too delicious looking to be deleted.”

Jibeom just gaped at his love’s remarks. He was ready to leave the question at that and proceed to another question when Jaehyun brought his face closer to Jibeom, whispering his name to get his attention.

“What?” he asked trying his best to sound annoyed because who was he kidding, he said it himself, he’s stupid soft for Jaehyun.

He turned his face slightly and felt Jaehyun’s soft lips on his cheeks. “I love you,” he said softly to Jibeom and his heart went all soft and mushy.

“Idiot,” face turning slightly red, lips slowly curling upwards. Bong Jaehyun can do the stupidest things and he will still love him nevertheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, and also the little bonus at the end :) 
> 
> Don't forget to stream One (Lucid dream) because it's a literal bop (i mean it!)
> 
> As always, I hope everyone is doing okay and are safe :)


End file.
